


Will you do me the honor

by Sadreel (SPCMRose)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/Sadreel
Summary: Magnus Bane has had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.





	Will you do me the honor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the wonderful [lightwoody](http://lightwoody.tumblr.com/)

Magnus Bane has had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. It had started off like every other day, except not. There was no early morning crisis, no attacks on Institutes or emergency meetings. The problem was that his boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood, had left before he’d woken up. That had meant a cold bed, no adorable sleep-mussed Shadowhunter to admire under the morning’s early rays, and no half-awake kisses. 

Then, he’d spent the whole day translating an ancient spell book for a client, only to realise he’d translated the  _ wrong _ book. Which meant his client was going to be pissed about the delay, and Magnus had over a hundred pages of what amounted to a waste of ink.

To top it all off, he’d sold a potion to a desperate werewolf that he  _ thought _ was trustworthy. As it turned out, Magnus did not receive the payment they’d promised to send him, and so was down about a dozen rare and  _ expensive _ ingredients that were going to be a nightmare to restock.

He probably should’ve gotten his payment upfront, but Magnus had dealt with the werewolf before and had no issues. He supposed it was his own fault for trusting them, but he still felt betrayed and  _ royally _ pissed off.

Suffice to say, he’s exhausted.

Magnus keeps working though, hoping to at least translate a few more passages before he calls it a night. He also hopes to stay up long enough to greet Alec when he gets home. Normally, Alec would be home by now, so Magnus was a little worried that something went wrong.

He’s sure the lovely Isabelle, Alec’s sister, would’ve called him if there was an issue. So he tries not to overthink it and focuses on his translations.

It’s only a few minutes later that he feels something land on the couch next to him. A meow sounds in the quiet night air, and Magnus sighs as he realises it must be Chairman. He doesn’t bother glancing at the cat, desperate to finish just this one last sentence—

Chairman Meow jumps onto the tomb he’s translating and rolls onto his back, belly up and vying for attention. Magnus sighs and gives in, reaching out to scratch along the cat’s stomach. His fur is soft to the touch, and Magnus’ feels himself calm down the slightest at the familiarity of his dear feline friend.

As he’s attending to Chairman’s petting needs, Magnus’ gaze finally spots the plain, leather collar tied around the cat’s neck. With a frown, he lifts his hand to touch the band, wondering how it got there. Chairman huffs at his abandonment and stands, showing his butt to Magnus. 

_ Lovely _ .

With this new angle, Magnus spots the small red bow tied around the collar.

At the base of the bow is a tiny roll of parchment. Magnus slips it free and rolls it open. The words scrawled across its surface were easily recognised as Alec’s familiar, printed script.

_ Meet me on the roof _ , it says.

“What,” Magnus says, and looks to Chairman for answers.

Chairman Meow wiggles his ass in the air, tail flicking and hitting Magnus in the nose. He then jumps off the table and trots off, job done.

Magnus stares after him for a moment. Then, his mind seems to catch up with the situation and he jumps to his feet. He’s at the stairs in an instant, spell book in his lap forgotten. He takes the steps two at a time before he realises he’s being ridiculous and calms himself down for a moment.

He’s a grown ass man, the High Warlock of Brooklyn in fact. He doesn’t need to be acting like a kid on Christmas morning.

Despite his mental chastising, Magnus still takes the steps fast enough to leave him a bit breathless. When he reaches the top, the short hallway to the roof door is dark, save for the several strips of fairy lights hung along the walls.

Magnus reaches out in awe, trailing his fingers above the lights as he walks over to the door.

He comes to a stop in front of it, taking a moment to read the note stuck to its surface.

_ Please take your shoes off :) _

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, chuckling in amusement. The man has actually drawn a smiley face on the note. He can’t quite believe it, nor can he visualise his boyfriend actually writing a colon and closed parenthesis in succession.

It is Alexander’s handwriting though, and Magnus does as asked. He leaves his socks on though. The last thing he wants is for his feet to get cold.

Then, drawing in a breath to steel himself, Magnus opens the door.

He almost doesn’t recognise what he sees.

It’s the roof alright,  _ his _ roof, but it’s been completely changed. There’s fairy lights hanging on spruce walls, neon signs shining brightly under the night sky. Various potted plants are scattered about, along with a whole truckload of decor; from paintings and canvases to road signs and  various collectables.

There’s music playing from a jukebox, the song is familiar— and it hits Magnus. The roof looks like the Hunter's Moon, where they’d had their first date.

The floor itself is covered in fluffy rugs and cushions and soft blankets. There’s not one spot that doesn’t look comfortable enough to sleep on.

Then, finally, Magnus’ gaze lands on the table in the center of it all. Alec is stood next to it, dressed in a maroon shirt that Magnus always compliments him on, and a pair of skintight jeans that are ridiculously distracting.

Of course, he’s wearing one of his jackets too, one of his more stylish ones.

Magnus also thinks he’s done something with his hair.

For a moment, he forgets to breathe.

A slow, gentle smile stretches across Alec’s face. “Magnus,” he says, sounding so happy to see him that it melts his heart a little bit.

“Alexander,” Magnus replies, finally collecting himself. He walks over to the man, feet padding soundlessly against the padded floor. “What is all of this?” he questions, curious and a bit confused.

He’s almost certain that he hasn’t forgotten an anniversary. Magnus has practically written a song to help him memorise all of the important dates of their relationship. From their first meeting, to their first time watching Star Wars together.

“Uh, well, I— um…” He trails off, and then gestures helplessly to the table at his side. It’s kind of ridiculous how adorable Magnus still finds Alec’s stuttering to be.

“Drinks?” Magnus prompts with a raised brow, after registering the two cocktails sitting on the table. That’s not all there is. There’s also a tray of delicious looking desserts, from chocolate dipped strawberries to a sugar dusted Soufflé.

“Yes!” Alec responds, a bit too quickly. He snatches the cocktails from the table and offers one to Magnus.

Magnus takes it, and then has a sip. “Mmm,” he hums, appraising the drink. “This is perfect.”

Alec smiles again, and it’s not quite perfect, a bit lopsided. Magnus thinks it might be his favorite sight in the world.

“So,” Alec starts. “I— Well, I mean. Uh—”

Magnus listens to him stutter for a few more moments, growing more amused by each passing second. Finally, Magnus just leans forward and presses his lips against Alec’s, cutting the man off mid-babble. He hopes Alec won’t mind, and that he succeeds in calming the Shadowhunter down.

It takes a second, but Alec responds to the kiss, eager and wanting. They forget themselves for a while, lost in each other.

Alec pulls back, breathless. His forehead is resting against Magnus’, as neither of them can seem to bring themselves to part fully.

“I love you,” Alec blurts. 

Magnus smiles at him, tells him, “I love you too,” because he does. Loving Alexander is an integral part of him, now— like breathing air.

Then, Magnus gets a little confused, because Alec drops to one knee.

He drops to one knee, a nervous air to him, but he’s determined. His gaze doesn’t leave Magnus.

He then reaches to the side, under the table. Church is under there, sitting on a plush red cushion that’s different from all of the others. He growls at Alec’s hand, but there’s no heat to it.

Alec grabs something, pulls his hand back, and then he’s holding a ring out to Magnus.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec starts, and there’s no stutter now. “I love you. I have loved each and every moment of our together, at our best, and even at our worst. I love you so much-” Alec’s voice fails him, he swallows. Magnus swallows too, “and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Every morning, I want to wake up next to you. Every night, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.

“Magnus,” Alec says again. “Will you do me the greatest honor,” he holds the ring higher, “of being my husband?”

Magnus stares at him, eyes flashing between Alec, and the ring. It’s a gorgeous piece of jewelry, gleaming silver with a large black diamond at the top. There’s engravings on the sides, and it’s absolutely perfect. Magnus can easily imagine wearing it.

He finds himself laughing, almost hysterical. The sound is a bit off, because he’s crying.

Alec looks worried now, but Magnus has no idea how to explain with words—

He wipes at his eyes and then snaps fingers. His makeup bag is summoned to his hands. He hid it in here, because Alec never looked inside of it.

With trembling hands, Magnus unzips the top of the case. He digs around inside of it for a moment, before pulling out a small square box. Discarding the makeup bag with a careless throw, Magnus looks to Alec, who’s still kneeling in front of him.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus begins, and Alec’s eyes go wide. “You never cease to surprise me.”

He pulls the box open, and up comes a ring, spiraling into view from the tiny pedestal in the middle. Alec stares at it, mouth dropping open in shock.

“I have never loved someone before like I love you,” Magnus says. Alec’s jaw is still agape, and Magnus is pretty sure he’s still crying, albeit less. “You continue to amaze me, and every day I fall for you even more, though it should be impossible. I can’t imagine a better way to spend forever than to spend it with you.

“Alexander, will you do  _ me _ the honor,” Magnus continues. Alec’s eyes are shimmering, unshed tears glinting in the moonlight. “Of being  _ my _ husband?”

There’s silence.

Magnus hands are still shaking, tears still falling from his eyes, unbidden.

“Yes,” Alec answers, and it’s so quiet, so faint that Magnus almost doesn’t hear it.

“Yes,” he says again, and then he’s standing, laughing.

Magnus laughs too, even more off than before, but he doesn’t care. He reaches out, takes Alec’s hand in his left and with his right he slides on the ring. Somehow they’d both managed to chose bands that were the perfect match. Alec’s ring is a solid black, two lines of silver run through the middle and are separated by a series of tiny black gems.

It fits Alec perfectly, and then Alec is looking at Magnus, expectant.

“Oh,” Magnus says, as he realises that it’s  _ his _ turn to say yes. “Alexander,  _ yes _ ,” he breathes with such passion and conviction that Alec laughs, a bright, joyful sound.

The Shadowhunter slides on Magnus’ ring, and then they’re hugging, and there are tears and laughs and kisses and Magnus can't believe that such a shitty day has turned into the best day of his life.

At least, the best day of his life  _ so far _ .

Now, it seems like he has a wedding to plan.

Until then, though, Magnus understands why the ground is covered in pillows and blankets. 

They’re probably going to be… busy, for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [quiverquincy](https://quiverquincy.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [Alec’s ring](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8fea3c17cc09ae753ce680e8f30c570d/tumblr_ot61buQLOY1w6ne2bo3_250.jpg), [Magnus’ ring](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ba40ed8d9ab065fbb725f15f5e513c19/tumblr_ot61buQLOY1w6ne2bo2_250.jpg),[ the cool ring case Magnus uses](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1a1529647e2723e65995f2729937b8ee/tumblr_ot61buQLOY1w6ne2bo1_540.gif)


End file.
